Je te connais mieux que personne
by Nahamy
Summary: Draco je te connais mieux que personne. Harry alors dis moi se que souhaite. Draco Mourir.


Titre : Je te connais mieux que personne

Auteur : Nahamy

Base : HP 1 2 3 4 5

Disclamer : aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

**Je te connais mieux que personne.**

POV HARRY

Voilà maintenant c'est fait, l'héritier de Griffondor a vaincu l'héritier de Serpentard, Harry Potter a détruit Voldemort. Et maintenant que se passe-t-il ? A travers toutes les époques des dizaines de prophète a annoncé le combat entre le Seigneur des Ténèbre et l'Elue. Tous pensaient que les deux succomberaient, mais voilà je suis vivant, j'ai survécut, et maintenant que dois-je faire ? Toute ma vie j'ai eu un but LE détruire, j'ai atteint mon but, et je me suis perdue, par la même occasion. Je vois leurs regards sur moi, ils sont différent d'avant, le combat a perdue toute sa grandeur, car l'un des deux a survécut, ils auraient souhaité que je meure avec lui ce jours là. Peut être vais-je aller le rejoindre plus rien ne me retient ici, Sirius est mort en me protégeant de Lui, tout comme mes parents, Ron et Hermione ont l'un l'autre, ils n'ont plus besoin de moi. Tout leur « on est content que tu n'as rien Harry » sonne affreusement creux à mes oreilles, remplie de mensonge et d'hypocrisie. Seul lui, na pas changé, mon deuxième pire ennemie, se fier dragon argenté, il continue ses insultes et ses moqueries, et je lui en suis reconnaissant. Bizarre non ? Il m'insulte et je lui dis merci. Mais par ces actions il montre que la vie continue, que le monde n'a pas changé tant que ça.

POV DRAGO

Harry ne va pas bien je le voit et il semblerait que je soit le seul, Ses deux prétendus mais ne pense qu'a s'embrasser a longueur de journée ne s'occupe plus de lui et Dumbledore ? Le si sois disant puissant sorcier celui qui est censé tout savoir de ce qui se passe dans Poudlard, celui qui céder tout Harry semble se désintéresser de lui depuis le combat. Comment ne peuvent ils pas voir ? Ses yeux avant si brillant si plein de joie se sont éteins, à présent ils sont froid et ternes, adressant une supplique muette que je suis le seul à voir. Ils répètent encore et sans cesse, inlassablement, continuellement deux mots, juste deux mots : Tuez moi !

Harry Potter veux mourir car il ne croit plus en rien pourtant car je reprend nos habitudes d'avant ses yeux brille parfois comme s'il restait un espoir mais peut être que je me trompe. Mais j'ai mal, si mal de voir qu'il veux mourir, qu'il veux partir sans moi. Oui vous avez bien entendue je m'en suis rendus compte il y a pas mal de temps déjà je ne peux me passer de Potter, je l'aime tout simplement, et je veux lui rendre le goût de vivre, de vivre avec moi.

Draco en avait plus qu'assez plus d'assez de voir Harry errait comme une âme en peine et décida de mettre les choses au claire une fois pour toute. Il le suivit quand celui-ci s'isola au bord du lac, se qui était devenu une habitude.

- Tu veux vraiment que le fasse ?

- De quoi tu parles Malfoy ?

- De ce que tes yeux réclame constamment depuis que tu t'est réveillé dans cette infirmerie.

- Oh, alors vas-y Malfoy, éclaire ma lanterne dis moi je que je souhaite temps sans que moi-même m'en sois je aperçut.

- Mourir. Tu souhaites mourir, depuis que tu sais pour la prophétie et tu t'es toujours imaginé le combat final avec la mort des deux protagonistes. Est-ce que je trompe ?

- Non. La voix d'Harry n'avait était qu'un murmure. Comment sais tu cela, personne ne s'en ai aperçut.

- Parce que personne ne te connaît comme moi je te connais.

- Vraiment ?

- eh je suis ton deuxième pire ennemi, ramené à la place numéro une par mort de l'ennemi numéro 1. Je passe donc ma vie à t'observer pour savoir comment te faire chier.

- Merci. Et bien je vais retourner dans ma salle commune et reprendre ma vie en main alors. Ne t'inquiète Malfoy à partir de demain tu redeviens mon pire ennemi numéro 1.

- Bien, c'est que je commencer à m'ennuyer moi.

Harry éclata de rire et partit va le château, Draco souria tristement en le regardant s'éloigner, il aurait lui dire ses sentiments mais cela n'était pas possible, pas maintenant. Harry avait besoin de retrouver ses bases pour reprendre goût à la vie. Et dans cette vie Draco Malfoy resterait son ennemi et non son ami et encore moins son amant.

Mais qui sait, après tout les choses changent parfois. Peut être qu'un jour Draco Malfoy sera aimer d'Harry Potter.


End file.
